Soldato Americano
I'Soldati Americani' sono la Spina Dorsale dell'Esercito USA e i principali alleati del giocatore durante l'Operazione: Anchorage add-on per Fallout 3. __TOC__ Soldato Americano I soldati americani indossano l'Armatura da Combattimento Invernale e sono armati con Fucile R91. Hanno maggior salute e armatura a confronto della controparte cinese, ma meno armamento e quindi pù vulnerabili ai Crimson Dragoons e cecchini. Precisamente la fanteria base degli USA ha il doppio della salute rispetto al soldato cinese, ed è alla pari con l'unità speciale cinese (addirittura quasi alla pari di un Soldato Enclave) in termini di abilità e resistenza. Cecchino Americano I cecchini americani indossano l'Armatura da Combattimento Invernale e sono armati con il Fucile da Cecchino. Sono molto utili contro la fanteria cinese. Unità Inferno Le unità Lanciafiamme indossano l'Armatura da Combattimento Invernale e trasportano un Lanciafiamme. Sono molto utili contro la fanteria cinese e contro le postazioni trincerate. Nonostante la loro razza sia sempre casuale, sono sempre maschi. Unità Missilistica L'Unità Missilistica è protetta con l'Armatura da Combattimento Invernale con Elmetto da Combattimento Invernale e armata di Pistola N99 come anche di un Lanciamissile (Fallout 3). Unità Americana T-51b Queste truppe indossano un'Armatura atomica t-51b invernale e sono armati con un fucile d'assalto R91. Possono essere visti soltanto sorvegliare dentro e fuori il centro di comando americano in Alaska. Stranamente, diversamente rispetto alle loro controparti viste nell'ultima battaglia alla Raffineria, queste altre unità sono leggermente più resistenti e abili. Unità con Armatura Atomica Indossando l'Armatura atomica t-51b invernale, queste unità sono armate di un Fucile Laser AER9, SMGs 10mm , Fucile d'Assalto R91, Fucile d'Assalto Cinese, Fucili Gauss con Mirino, Mitragliatori, Lanciafiamme e Fat Man. Sono utili contro ogni forza nemica. La loro unica debolezza sono i campi a impulso. Unità Paracadutista Solamente un'Unità Paracadutista appare nella simulazione, trasportando dal tetto dell'Avamposto nella Caverna nella missione Le Armi di Anchorage. Questo personaggio muore proteggendo il giocatore dai soldati cinesi. Il giocatore potrà trovare il fucile Gauss vicino al cadavere. Essendo la sua morte un evento prestabilito di gioco , qualsiasi tentativo da parte del giocatore di salvare questa unità è inutile. Lo stesso giocatore nella simulazione è un'unità paracadutista. Note * Sembra che il Generale Chase abbia accesso al supporto aereo del prototipo Vertibird durante la campagna, indicando che questa sia stata un'aggiunta alla simulazione. Citazioni * "The Stars and Stripes forever, you commie sonsabitches!" * "U.S.A. forever!" * "Welcome to Alaska, commie!" * "I ever tell you I got an aunt living in Anchorage? She's in there, somewhere. And by God, I'm gonna get those Reds out of her backyard!" * "You know me, my day ain't complete without killing some Reds. So let's start the killin' already!" Bug * Se il giocatore ci mette troppo tempo per uccidere il Generale Jingwei, i soldati con l'armatura atomica lo attaccheranno. Questa succede perché quando il giocatore dialoga con il Generale, viene assegnato temporaneamente alla fazione cinese. Nonostante i cinesi poi tornino ostili dopo la fine del dialogo, l'affiliazione può rimanere identica e i soldati americani presenti continuino ad attaccare il giocatore.